Encuentros
by damablanca99
Summary: Anubis está aburrido de su inmortal vida, pero la llegada de Ameli Jarifa y su primo, le entretendrá un poco. Pequeño relato que pertecene a Mi versión de Kane


Estaba teniendo otro aburrido día de mi inmortal existencia.

Ammit, como siempre, se cansó al poco de comer y se echó una siesta a los pies de la destrozada balanza.

Mirar la balanza siempre me desmoralizaba, ¿por qué no podía ser todo como en los viejos tiempos?

No con el padre que no conocía y la madre que me ignoraba, solo con Osiris, mi compañero de condena y casi-padre.

Pero no era así: estaba solo con una balanza destrozada y una mascota gruñona.

Viva.

Entonces noté a alguien a las puertas. Supongo que ya estarían hablando con el "guardián _ba_ ".

Vi desde la niebla como echaban amarras en la isla. Era un barco de faraones grande y elegante, se llamaba "La Reina Egipcia".

Pretenciosos.

Idiotas, ¿qué persona de sangre real tenía el brillante intelecto de bajar hasta aquí?

Mi pregunta se respondió por sí sola. Bajaron del barco Bast y un muchacho rubio y bajita, vestido con ropa de magia blanca que le quedaba holgada. Les siguió una alta morena a la que reconocí instantaneamente.

Me había asombrado verla en aquél recuerdo, cuando vi que Horus la usaba como deificada.

Me pareció raro, mi primo siempre decía lo débiles que eran las mujeres y que nunca usaría una como anfitriona.

Casi monta una buena en el recuerdo, pero se marchó justo a tiempo.

Luego cuando fue a ver a Nut. Eso sí me sorprendió; Horus debía de estar tramando algo.

En ninguna de las dos ocasiones actuó como él. Bueno, eso no duraría mucho, y, en cierto modo, me entristecía; parecía una buena chica.

-Espero veros de nuevo pronto, lord Johns y lady Jarifa. A menos que tengáis a bien liberarme de mi servicio- dijo el demonio con cabeza de martillo.

Bast negó con la cabeza, muy seria,detrás de él. ¿qué haría la Gata aquí? No se le veía desee hace eones.

-No, me parece que aún tenemos trabajo para ti- dijo la tal "Lady Jarifa" al demonio con suficiencia. Quizás ya era Horus: ambos compartían ese aire de liderazco y suficiencia.

-Como deseéis- el demonio parecía bastante enfadado. Esto no era bueno, ya se las cobraría en el futuro.

El barco se hundió en el lago de lava, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Entonces, empezaron a caminar hacia el templo negro. Probablemente no me verían, era difícil ver más de dos palmos más lejos en esa penumbra.

-No os confiéis- dijo Bast olisqueando el aire-. Está cerca.

-¿Quien?- inquirió el bajito rubio.

-El Perro- dijo Bast con desdén.

Solté un gruñido, y salté sobre ella. Arrollé a Bast y ella gimió con felina indignación antes de salir corriendo. Cobarde.

Los gatos nunca habían sido muy valientes.

Entonces me paré delante de la pareja extraña que formaban esos dos chiquillos y me volví humano. La chica sofocó una exclamación.

Había que admitir que era atractiva: alta esbelta y por sus músculos se podía notar que era deportista. Su piel era de un dorado oscuro que resaltaba con su camiseta de asillas gris y los pantalones holgados negros. Tenía buen gusto, había que admitirlo. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde pálido resaltados con un khol negro.

Espera, espera, espera ¿hermosos?

Me puse en pie y me sacudí el polvo de la cazadora.

-No soy un perro- odiaba ese mote que hacía tantos milenios me había puesto el imbécil de Horus.

-No- concordó la morena-. Eres...

Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, por lo que el rubio intervino.

-Eres Anubis, ¿no? Hemos venido a buscar la pluma de la verdad- Isis siempre tan presuntuosa. Se notaba su gusto por los anfitriones.

Arrugué la frente. Miré a la morena.

-No estás muerta- llamadme Don Obvio.

-No, pero lo estoy intentando con muchas ganas- dijo con una leve sonrisa sarcástica. Esta mortal me complacía.

-No tengo tratos con vivos- sentencié. Isis y Horus deberían saberlo de sobra. Me fijé en que iban acompañados de un babuino-. Sin embargo, viajais con un babuino. Eso demuestra buen gusto. No os mataré sin que os expliqueis. ¿Por qué os trajo Bast?

-En realidad nos envía Tot- señaló el rubito.

Y se puso a contar toda la historia, pero Keops, el bauino tomó el relevo con impaciencia.

-¡Ajk! ¡Ajk!

-Ya veo- murmuré. Miré al tal "Howard"-. Conque eres Isis. Y tú eres...

Mi dedo índice se desvío hacia aquella inusual ojiverde.

-Yo soy...- se trabó un segundo, pero luego frunció el ceño y continuó-. Me llamo Ameli Jarifa. El "genio" de Horus anda por ahí dándome la tabarra, pero no soy él. Él próximo que me vuelva a llamar Horus, le arranco la cabeza y me pongo a jugar al baloncesto con ella- me sorprendí por su arrebato. Sí, tenía el carácter de Horus a pesar de no ser él. Miró a Keops-. Tu te apuntas, ¿no?- él aplaudió emocionado-. Bien, problema solucionado.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado. Esto se ponía interesante.

-¿Y pretendeis desafiar a Set?- esto era divertido, pues al final sí que no iban a ser ellos. Por mucho tiempo. La mire... Ella me devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-Ese es el plan- estaba nerviosa, pero lo ocultaba más o menos bien. Mejor que su primo seguro-. ¿Nos ayudas?

Les fulminé con la mirada. No por nada tenía fama de dios cascarrabias. No habían llegado en un día bueno.

-No- dije llanamente-. Os mostraré el motivo.

Me convertí en chacal y corrí hacia la Sala del Juicio

&%&

Ameli llegó la primera. Se quedó parada observando y analizando la Sala. Parecía sorprendida y me dí cuenta que debía de ver el cementerio que nos envolvía. Era más perceptiva de lo que esperaba, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que era una anfitriona de Horus.

-Bienvenidos a la última sala que veréis jamás- dije cuando ya habían llegado los dos, intentando crear el efecto intimidante que hacía falta para estas ocasiones.

Howard miró a su alrededor, impresionado, pero Ameli parecía estar normal, quizás algo tensa, pero no sorprendida.

-La Sala del Juicio- murmuró Ameli. Ella sobrellevaba mucho mejor su sorpresa, se notaba.

Asentí.

-¿Por qué se ha roto la balanza?- quiso saber.

Puse mala cara. ¿Por qué siempre lo tenían que decir?

-Maat se debilita. He intentado repararla, pero...- separé las manos, impotente. Era realmente frustrante el ver cómo todo se disolvía a tu alrededor sin poder evitarlo.

Señaló una hilera de tumbas cercana.

-¿Por eso parece que el cementerio os esté invadiendo?

Howard la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué cementerio?- ¿el chico de Isis era menos receptivo que la de Horus? Vale, esto sí era nuevo.

-Las tumbas- dijo ella-. Los árboles.

-¿De que hablas?

-Él no puede verlos- le expliqué -. Pero tú, Ameli... tú eres perceptiva. ¿Qué oyes?

Al principio, no me entendió, pero cerró sus ojos verdes. Pareció concentrarse.

-Jazz- dijo al final con una leve sonrisa.

Hice desaparecer la Sala del Juicio y aparecimos ambos en el cementerio. Quería ver si podía hablar con ella pacíficamente, lo que probablemente sería algo difícil. En el exterior del cementerio, bajaba una banda de jazz en procesión con sombríos trajes negros y alegres sombreros de colores. Detrás de ellos, la gente reía y bailaba, siguiendo un coche fúnebre. Me encantaba Nueva Orleans.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó asombrada.

Salté desde lo alto de un túmulo y caí a su lado. Inspiré profundamente el olor a tierra y humedad y me relajé.

-Nueva Orleans. La ciudad ahogada. Es la ribera de los muertos. Me encanta este sitio, por eso la Sala del Juicio suele conectarse a esta zona del mundo mortal.

La procesión avanzó, incorporando los mirones a la fiesta. Ameli los miraba intentando ocultar su asombro.

-¿Qué celebran?- no era curiosa ni nada esta mortal.

-Un funeral- dije-. Acaban de dejar al fallecido en la tumba. Es un ritual muy egipcio.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- y tan curiosa.

-Soy el dios de los funerales- le expliqué intentando ocultar lo divertido que estaba-. Conozco todas las costumbres mortuorias del mundo. Yo vivo para la muerte.

\- Seguro que eres el alma de la fiesta- rió suavemente. Me gustaba ese sonido-. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Para hablar.

Separé las manos y me senté en un banco cercano.

-No me cae bien Horus- hice señas para que se acercara-. Es gritón y se cree mejor que yo.

Se cruzó de brazos, con furia.

-No soy Horus- me espetó con ferocidad.

Ladeé la cabeza.

-No, no te comportas como una deificada. Me recuerdas a tu madre- me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije.

Ella estaba congelada, mirándome fijamente.

-¿La conociste?

-Yo...conozco a todos los muertos. No tendría que haber hablado. La había cagado épicamente.

-¡No puedes decir eso y cerrar el pico!- estalló. Se parecería en algunos momentos a su madre, pero el carácter guerrero, junto con físico, eran del padre. Howard era todo lo contrario. En cierto sentido, se podría decir que se complementaban-. ¿Está aquí? ¿Paso por tu saloncito del juicio?

Eso último me molestó.

-No es mi "saloncito". Solo soy el encargado hasta que llegue Osiris. Lo siento si te disgusté, pero no puedo decir más. No sé por qué dije nada. Es solo que...tu alma tiene un brillo similar. Un brillo fuerte.

Eso la calmó un poco. Se dejó caer a mi lado pesadamente.

-A ver, ¿qué me dices de tu aspecto entonces? ¿Eres un deificado?

Fruncí el ceño y me llevé la mano al pecho, esto era algo ofensivo.

-No ocupo un cuerpo humano. Yo puedo residir en cualquier cementerio o en cualquier lugar de muerte o duelo. Esta es mi apariencia natural.

Asintió, pareciendo algo defraudada. Esto era curioso.

-De acuerdo- dijo-, si no vas a contarme nada útil, por lo menos ayúdame. Nos hace falta la pluma de la verdad.

Meneé la cabeza, entre divertido y exasperado. Si se tratase de otra probablemente ya la habría matado, pero con ella extrañamente no podía. Era algo bastante frustrante.

-No sabes lo que me pides. La pluma es demasiado peligrosa. Entregársela a un mortal contravendría las normas de Osiris.

-Pero él no está- objetó.

Me pasé los dedos por la cadena de oro, apretándola. Un antiguo gesto nervioso.

-Llevo aquí una eternidad, llevando el puesto. No me encarcelaron con los demás... Lo he echo lo mejor que he podido. Cuando me enteré de que lo habían liberado, deseé que el señor Osiris regresara, pero...- esto me dolía demasiado-. ¿Por qué descuidaría sus obligaciones?

-Quizás porque está de visita en mi abuelo.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente.

-Eso no me lo había contado el babuino.

-No me se explicar tan bien como los babuinos, pero mi abuelo quería liberar a los dioses por algo relacionado con una visión de mi madre y mi abuela. Y soltó a Osiris, pero también salió el resto de la pandilla.

-Así que Set aprisionó a tu abuelo mientras albergaba a Osiris- dije-, y por lo tanto Osiris es también prisionero de mi...- me obligué a callar-. De Set.

-Tienes que ayudarnos- insistió.

Lo pensé un segundo y negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo: me metería en líos.

Entonces, hizo lo más raro que podría haber echo: estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Que te meterías en líos? ¿Acaso tienes dieciséis años? ¡Eres un jodido dios!

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de las orejas.

-No lo entiendes. La pluma no tolera la mas mínima mentira- intenté explicarle.

-Das por echo que soy una mentirosa- dijo aún algo divertida.

Parpadeé.

-No, es solo que...

-¿Es que tu nunca has mentido? ¿Qué ibas a decir de Set? Es tu padre creo yo.

Abrí la boca y la volví cerrar. Quería enfadarme, pero no podía.

-¿Eres siempre tan irritante?

-Normalmente, más- admitó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te a arreglado tu familia una boda con alguien que viva muy, muy lejos?- dije algo divertido.

Se levantó de un salto, impresionada y me encaró.

-¿¡Perdona!? ¡Tengo catorce años! Vale que sea muy madura para mi edad, ¡pero ese no es el tema! ¡En mi familia no se "arreglan bodas"! ¡Y puede que lo sepas todo sobre los funerales, pero estás muy atrasado con los rituales de cortejo!

Estaba perplejo. Bueno, tendría que practicar con las bromas.

-Al parecer, no-admití.

-¡Exacto! ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! Set es tu padre, ¿no? Se sincero.

Miré al otro lado del cementerio. El sonido del jazz ya se alejaba y me dejaban solo con esta muchacha tan curiosa e irritante.

-Eso dicen las leyendas. No lo conozco. Mi madre, Neftis, me entregó a Osiris cuando era un niño- odiaba decirlo.

-¿Te...dio en adopción?

Me esperaba lo típico: burlas y miradas de superioridad, pero ella me volvió a sorprender. Me miró con pena, compadeciéndose de mí, pero no de una manera a lo "pobre niño, vamos a ser suaves con él", sino como si ya hubiese vivido eso y supiese lo que se sentía.

-Dijo que era para alejarme de mi padre, pero siempre he creído que no sabía que hacer conmigo. No era un guerrero, como Horus. Era un niño... diferente- continué con la mirada en el suelo. Esto era vergonzoso.

Sentí cómo se volvía a sentar a mi lado.

-A lo mejor intentaba protegerte de todo lo que Set hacía- intentó consolarme.

-Puede ser- dije sin mucho entusiasmo-. Osiris me crió y me dio una función. Me has preguntado cuantos años tengo. No lo sé, el tiempo aquí pasa de forma distinta. Me siento joven, pero el mundo ha envejecido a mi alrededor. Osiris lleva tanto tiempo desaparecido... Era la única familia que tenía.

Nos quedamos unos segundos callados y descrubrí que tenía razón: tendría el espíritu guerrero de su padre y, como él, sus dotes de líder, pero el alma y el corazón eran de la madre.

-Ayudamos a rescatar a mi abuelo- dijo al final suavemente-. Encerraremos a Set en la Duat y Osiris estará de nuevo aquí.

Volví a negar con la cabeza. Era insistente, la maldita.

-Ya te he dicho...

-La balanza está rota- me recordó-. Supongo que es porque Osiris no está. ¿Qué pasa con las almas que vienen para que se las juzgue?

Acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga. Maldita sea.

-El caos se incrementa. Algunas almas no pueden pasar a la vida eterna. Yo intento ayudar, pero...la Sala del Juicio se llama también la Sala de Maat. Es el núcleo del orden. Sin Osiris, se está viniendo abajo.

-¿A qué esperas? Daños la pluma...A no ser, que tengas miedo de que te castiguen sin salir un par de milenios.

La miré irritado, planeando cómo sería sufuneral, pero al final solo suspire, frustrado por esta maldita muchacha. ¿Por qué no los habría matado dese un principio? Ah, sí, porque estaba aburrido y tenía curiosidad.

-Suelo llevar a cabo una ceremonia llamada "apertura de la boca". Para tí, Ameli Jarifa, inventaría una llamada "el cierre de la boca".

-Ja, ja. ¿Nos vas a ayudar ya?

Abrí. Hubo un estallido de luz, y una pluma apareció flotando en la palma de mi mano.

-¡Por Osiris, tómala! Pero debo insistir en unas cuantas condiciones. La primera, solo tú puedes llevarla- a ver si me libraba ya de ella.

-Eso se da por supuesto.

-También debes hacer caso a mi madre. Keops me dijo que la buscabais. Si la encontráis, escuchadla.

-Fácil- aceptó.

-Y antes de marcharos- prosiguí-, tienes que contestarme a tres preguntas mientras sostienes la pluma de la verdad.

Me miró de reojo.

-Humm...¿Qué clase de preguntas?

-Las que yo elija. Y recuerda, la mentira mas nimia y será tu perdición.

-Dame la maldita pluma.

Se la pasé y la observó.

-¿Estas preparada?

-No- admitó-. ¿Eso cuenta como pregunta?

No pude evitar sonreír; la chica tenía su punto.

-Supongo que sí. Negocias como un comerciante fenicio, Ameli Jarifa. ¿Darias la vida por tu primo?

-Sí- contestó de inmediato.

No me sorprendió: era lo único que tenía y si hubiera querido matarlo, estaría muerto hace mucho.

-La última: si es necesario para salvar al mundo, ¿estás dispuesta a perder a tu abuelo?

Se congeló un momento, pero no tardó en volver a abrir esa bocaza que la caracterizaba.

-¡Esa pregunta no es justa!

Me miró, suplicante, como si yo pudiese evitar que algo le pasase a su abuelo, mi casi-padre. Bajó la vista al suelo y el corazón se me encogió. Estuvo un rato en silencio.

-Sí- se le quebró un poco la voz.

Al final levantó un poco la vista y me miró.

-Te creo, Ameli.

-Tengo la puñetera pluma de la verdad y vas y me crees. Bueno,muchísimas gracias- y vuelta al carácter de su padre. Era algo bipolar.

-La verdad es cruel- le dije para consolarla-. A la Sala del Juicio no dejan de venir espíritus que no son capaces de renunciar a sus mentiras. Admitir la verdad, requiere fuerza y valor-me levanté-. Se os acaba el tiempo, quedan veinticuatro horas. Tal vez cuando volvamos a vernos...

-¿Serás igual de cargante?- aventuró.

Evité sonreír y la miré a los ojos.

-O podrías ponerme al día con los rituales de cortejo.

Se quedó allí sentada, aturdida, hasta que sonreí. Después desaparecí.

-¡Muy gracioso!- me gritó sonrojada, levantándose de golpe.

Agradecí el haberme ido, sino podría haberme llevado un buen golpe de parte de esa enfadada chica.

Hice aparecer a Keops y a Howard a su lado mientras me adjetivaba en varios idiomas.

Sí, me fui justo a tiempo.

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo Howard con voz brusca.

-¡Es un asqueroso!- rugió-. ¡Creído, sarcástico, increíblemente atractivo, insufrible...!

¿Increíblemente atractivo? Si sobrevivía a esta misión suicida, iba a asegurarme de verla otra vez.

-¡Ajk!- protestó Keops.

-Exacto- le apoyó Howard-. ¿Has conseguido la pluma?

Extendió la mano hacia ellos, para que la pudieran ver y la volvió a cerrar.

-Uau- murmuró Howard-. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con Anubis? ¿Cómo has...?

-Vamos a buscar a Bast y nos largamos de aquí- le cortó-. Ay cosas que hacer.

Pude ver cómo salía a zancada amplia, aún sonrojada y a duras penas pude evitar reír.

Por muy molesta que fuese, este encuentro había merecido la pena.


End file.
